A December to Remember
by EriChristine
Summary: AU. He walks into the coffee shop and she can't forget about him. She likes his smile, he likes her face. I wonder how this will pan out. (My first multiple chapter story and a little late to be a Christmas tale but I don't really care.) Rated M for language and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was freezing. New England winters usually are unbearably cold for tourists, but the natives have adapted and learned exactly how to deal with it.

Violet's mother warned her about not wearing a wool hat, and during her walk to the bus stop, she cursed the wise woman for being right. As usual.

It was the last day of school before winter break. She was anxious for 3:00 to come so she could relax and have 3 weeks off to do whatever she fucking felt like.

Her classes were pointless, all the teachers just put on Christmas movies. She sat in the back of every room and alternated between reading a novel and writing poetry.

15 minutes left in her last class, she walked out. She went out the back door and lit up a cigarette. It had stopped snowing and the winds had died down. This was her favorite part of winter, the quiet serene feeling that came with fresh fallen snow.

At 3 on the dot, she heard the bell and grinned as she stepped onto the bus.

Kids were scrambling to catch it, she laughed when the doors closed on them. She had to be at work in an hour and took another bus right into the center of Boston.

The city was busy, Christmas Eve was a day away and people were rushing around to get last minute gifts. She strolled around, window shopping for herself until it was time for her to head to the tiny, put oddly popular, coffee shop she worked in.

"Hey, Vee!" It was the fabulous Chad, her fairy of a coworker who'd taken to looking after her when she first started. She was the youngest employee.

"Hello, Ma."

The man glared for a moment before breaking into another smile.

"Honey, you WISH I was your ma."

"So?"

They both laughed as she headed to the back to hang her coat and bag. On her way, she bumped into the owner's son Gabe. He was her age, but went to school in the city near the coffee shop, and since she started working there, he'd made it a point to hover her every shift.

"Oh, hey! How are ya, Violet?"

"I'm gonna be late clocking in if you don't get out of my way." She let out her famous attitude and he stepped aside. It was clear to everyone, except Gabe, that Violet didn't like him in any way.

She put on her apron, pulled her hair back, and joined Chad up in the front after she clocked in. They worked and chatted during their usual shift, which was 4-9.

By 8:15 the place was normally dead. They cleaned up and were about to lock up 15 minutes early when someone came in.

"Ooo hottie alert."

Violet turned to see what Chad was talking about and she sucked in a breath. He was tall, his hair was blonde and shaggy. He had a strong jaw and nice looking lips. When she locked eyes with him though, she got lost. They were the darkest shade of brown she'd ever seen.

"He's gotta be around your age, Vee," Chad commented. "He's straight too! Go flirt!"

"How do you even know that?" She hissed.

"I just do now go!" He pushed her toward the stranger.

"Uhh hi! What can I get you?"

He smiled at her and took his hands out of his light looking jacket.

"Just a coffee, black with sugar please. It's fucking freezing out there!"

She laughed. "My guess is that you're not from around here."

"Can you tell?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his cup from the machine and handed it to him. "Your coat gave you away. Too light for this kinda weather."

"I see. And you were born and raised here right?"

"Yeah. What gave me away?"

"The accent," he laughed.

She blushed and silently cursed her silly accent.

"So where ya from?"

"L.A."

"What are you doing all the way over here if you live in Cali?"

"I wanted to take a look at Berkeley over my winter break. I'm thinking about going there next fall."

"You're spending Christmas away from your family?"

He sighed and took a sip from the cup.

"Mmm this is great. How much?"

She raised a brow, unsatisfied with his avoidance of her question. "2."

He dug into his pocket, pulled out a plan black wallet, and handed her a five.

She gave him the three dollars change and he immediately put two in the pretty empty tip jar.

"Thanks." She was annoyed.

"No problem."

It was silent for a good two minutes before Chad cleared his throat.

"Oh, right. Well we're closing now..." She didn't know how to tell him to leave, he was new and she wanted him to tell her what he was doing here.

"Got it. Thanks for the coffee, see you around."

He left without looking back.

"Chad, I hate you."

She glared and he put his hands up.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to flirt!"

They went back and forth while the counted the money and locked up. He gave her a ride home and she stayed quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Vee. Bright and early!"

"Yeah yeah. Thanks, see ya."

The house was quiet when she walked in. She made her way to the kitchen where there was a note waiting from her parents. They went out for last minute shopping and dinner.

"Typical," she muttered, grabbing a glass and filing it with grape juice. She threw her bag down when she got up to her room, annoyed that they left her alone again. Violet was used to caring for herself, her parents had always been involved with each other for as long as she could remember.

She guessed it was a good thing, that they were still so in love, but Violet wanted be given the attention that her parents gave each other. She wasn't exactly neglected; they just did more things with each other and excluded her.

She plugged her iPod into the dock and Morrissey started wailing. Content, Violet plopped on her bed and thought about the weird guy in the light winter coat.

The alarm was screaming; Violet woke with a start. She didn't even remember falling asleep and she was still in her clothes from the day before. She hurried to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, threw on some clothes, and was out the door heading for the bus in twenty minutes flat.

She made it to work with a few minutes to spare. Chad was just turning on the coffee machines when she walked in.

"Morning, Vee!"

"Hey, Sugarplum Fairy."

He beamed. "Ready for the slowest day of the year?"

"Yup!"

Since everyone was spending time with their families and preparing for holiday parties, the shop didn't really get much business. This was Violet's second Christmas Eve shift and she fondly remembered the previous year. She and Chad spent the last two hours of the 8-12 shift dancing around the shop and singing along, badly, to the Christmas station on the radio.

The pace was steady from 8:30 until about 11. The shop was quiet then and Violet and Chad took the chance to make their own special cups of coffee and dance and sing in the emptiness. They took turns dancing in the center of the room, pretending it was a stage.

A melody started and Violet jumped up. "My turn!" She stood in the spot and started with the artist.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light." Chad watched and listened with a contented smile. He always told Violet she had a pretty, soulful voice but the girl was in denial.

Violet was really getting into the song when she saw Chad's eyes grow wide, then his expression changed to hooded eyes and a sly smile. When she finished, she took note of it.

"What is up with your face? Why do you look so smug?"

Chad nodded for her to turn around and when she did, Violet was face to face with the boy from the night before.

"You've got some pipes." He gave her a small sideways smile.

"Uh, thanks. Can we get you something? We're closing up in ten minutes."

"Sure. Same thing I had last night, please."

Violet rounded the counter and got his coffee ready. Then, obnoxious Chad, called to her.

"Violet, I'm gonna go in the back and bring out more cups so we're stocked up for the day after Christmas, kay?"

She cringed, knowing he used her whole name just so the boy would hear. "Yeah, kay."

She handed the guy his cup, avoiding his gaze. He slid two dollars toward her.

"So. Violet, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to finally put a name to your lovely face."

She blushed and turned away, putting the money in the register and then pretended to be busy cleaning.

"Well, I'm Tate." He smiled at her, a real smile.

"Tate. Interesting name."

"Thanks."

Violet turned off all machines; Tate stood off to the side and sipped his coffee.

"So, Violet, what do you do around this town for fun?"

"Thrift store shopping for old and vintage clothes, I go to retro record shops, antique shops for cool shit and books. Ya know, pretty basic stuff."

"Sounds fun. Maybe we could go one day while I'm here, show me around in case I decide to come here in the fall?"

She blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess. Anything to help."

Tate grinned. "Awesome. See you around, Violet."

"See ya."

He gave her a small wave that she returned. Chad came back as Tate walked out and eyes Violet curiously.

"Well?" He was holding sleeves of cups under his right arm and had his left hand on his hip.

"Nothing. I'm gonna tour him around the city one of these days after work."

"Oh thank _goodness_. I was starting to feel like there was no hope for you."

"Shut up, ya fairy."

"Love you, Vee." He took the drawer out from the register and carried it to the back. She wiped down the counters and tables, then swept the floor. She tied up all the trash bags and drug them toward the back door.

"You all ready?" He came back with his coat on and hers in hand. She took it and put it on.

"Yeah. Help me toss these bags out back?"

"Sure thing."

They hauled them out by the dumpster, then went back in, locked everything up, and went to Chad's car.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Chad was speaking of the annual Christmas party that their boss held at his house. He invited all the employees, their families, and his closest friends and relatives. The party was usually the talk of the neighborhood.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, my dad said I have to. We're going 'As a family.'" She mocked her father's voice and Chad cracked up. He pulled up in front of her house.

"Okay, then I'll see you later on."

"Yeah. See ya later." She hopped out and headed in the house, cursing about the party she was being forced to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet grumbled as she pulled the brush through her pin-straight dirty blonde hair and adjusted the waist of her thrift store dress for the sixth time since she'd put it on. She looked at her reflection, utterly annoyed by her own appearance and the attempt she made to look somewhat pretty.

The dress was red; it reminded her of dried blood, like the scarring lines on her left forearm. It hung off both shoulders just slightly and lace sleeves came to a point at the backs of her hands. She slid the small elastic bands around her middle fingers so they wouldn't fall down.

The material of the dress itself was faux velvet and the hem reached her ankles. It was a little loose in the bust and the waist kept moving around, but other than those minor things, it was perfect. She wore her black flats on her dainty feet. Violet sighed in the mirror just as her mother walked in.  
The older, red headed woman, dressed in an elegant green gown, smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, Violet. You look beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful. The waist and bust are a little too big, my hair is flat, and I don't know what to do with my face."

Vivien nodded. "I'll be right back."

Moments later, she returned with a few items. She wrapped the elastic black belt around Violet, clipped it in the front, and immediately the waist of the dress was locked in place. Vivien swept back the hair from the right side of Violet's face and pinned it with a sparkling black clip.  
She set down the last two things behind her and motioned for her daughter to sit in the vanity chair. Vivien put a little mascara and a light coat of red lipstick on her. When she finished, Violet stood and went to look in her full length mirror.

"Mom-" she couldn't believe that the slight edit to her ensemble really made all the difference.

"Here, honey," Vivien handed her a thick black shawl and small black clutch, "so you don't have to worry about a coat wrinkling your pretty dress or carrying a big bag."

"Thank you."

Violet wrapped the shawl around her, grabbed her phone from the charger, and threw it in the clutch as she followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs. Her father was waiting for them by the front door.

"All ready?" Ben grinned at the two ladies before him.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Violet muttered as she pushed passed her father and marched to the car. It was snowing lightly, but there was no wind for a change. The shawl Violet had around her was perfect for this winter night and she silently cursed her mother for being right, as always.

The car ride to Raynham was only a half hour away from Boston, but it felt like five minutes to Violet. She was dreading this party. She knew from the minute she walked in until the second she left, Gabe would be following her around like a fucking dog and she'd have to keep ways to escape. Lucky for her, though, beloved Fairy Chad was always to the rescue and helped her disappear with a wave of his magic wand.

The driveway to the large estate was practically full, so Ben decided to park their Volvo on the street. The family walked up the pathway through the grass in silence, chatter and holiday music could be heard pouring out from the house.

"Smile, Violet. Please try to behave tonight?"

"I can't promise you anything, Mom."

Vivien scowled and Violet shrugged. Ben knocked and moments later Mr. Ramos greeted them with drunken breath and a smile.

"Hello, Harmons! Come on in, the party is just getting started!"

They filed in, handed off their coats to the person by the door, and Violet broke through the throng looking for Chad. Not paying attention, she bumped into someone, hard, and almost toppled over. That is, until a strong arm wound around her waist and she was set up right.

"Oh! I'm so-" she turns to find herself lost in dark chocolate eyes for the second time that day.

"Hi, Violet."

"Hello, Tate."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." She blushed and tucks a loose lock behind her ear. Tate gave her a genuine smile and looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful."

She giggles, completely shocked at her behavior and cursing in her mind. "Thanks. It's vintage, grabbed it at a thrift store last week."

"Well it's perfect on you."

Violet sized him up, taking in his black slacks, dress shirt the same color that she was wearing, and black tie.

"We match," she commented, "How funny."

"I think it was fate," he said with a wink, "Wanna come with me to get a drink?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

He reached for her hand and she gently placed hers in his warm palm. He felt nice and she was floating.

_Violet, get a fucking grip. Ya just met the kid._

By the bar, she spotted Chad. "Oh. Sugarplum!" she called, waving.

He looked, sprung up from his seat, and practically ran to her. "Vee! You look _stunning_."

"Thank you, thank you."

Chad glanced behind her and saw Tate standing there with two Shirley Temples. "Oooo! Hello, cutie! Thank you for keeping a good eye on my friend! Can't have that creep Gabe trying to bore her to death."

Tate handed Violet the drink and she smiled up at him. Then, she glared angrily at Chad for his unnecessary Gabe comment.

He thought nothing of it. "No problem. Is it okay if I get to know her more?"

Chad immediately shooed them away. "Go! Have fun! I'll be around!"

The two walked away and when Violet snuck a back glance at Chad, she thought she saw him tearing up. She rolled her eyes. _Such a drama fairy queen. But, he's my best friend._

"So, how do you know the Ramoses?" They ended up by the back door, just looking out at the scenery lit by the porch lights and twinkling Christmas strands.

"Well, while I'm here I'm staying with an aunt. Her house is just a ways down the street."

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Violet confessed.

"I'm happy too. You're cool, Vi."

She cocked her head at the nickname.

"What? Too soon for that?"

Violet stepped closer to him. "No, not at all. It's just, most people call me Vee. But, I like Vi."

He blushed a little, then his lips broke into a wide, dazzling smile. She could have sworn her breath caught a little.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Chad screamed from the door way.

Violet shot him daggers. "What?" she hissed.

"LOOK UP!"

They did at the same time. Hanging at the top of the door they were standing in front of was a green plant with a red bow at the top.

"Mistletoe," Violet whispered, her gaze returning to Tate's face. He locked his endless eyes with hers and started to lean down. She moved to meet him, elevating herself slightly with her toes. Their lips touched and Violet felt something. It was new, the sensation spread warmth throughout her.

Tate enveloped her, Violet fit perfectly in him and her arms wrapped behind his neck. He deepened their kiss when she began to play with a curl at the nape of his neck and let a small groan escape. She swallowed it greedily.

They both pulled back, gasping lightly.

"Wow," he breathed, keeping her in his arms.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Violet couldn't believe herself. How was it possible that she could feel so overpowered and taken by this boy when she had only met him yesterday? Those eyes of his were so warm and deep, she wanted to drown. There was something familiar about them, like she had seen them in a dream she couldn't remember having. Under the fiery feeling she got from this boy, the cold slither of fear was there, she didn't know how to handle these emotions.

Tate just kept looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him and she gave him the same one in return. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were blissfully unaware of a clapping Chad and a glowering observation from Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

Time didn't exist for them. They learned so many things about each other at that party. She knew his favorite food, he found out her favorite color. They shared common ground in music and literature.

Through their entire conversation, Gabe watched them. Violet noticed at one point and Tate followed her widened eyed gaze. The creep disappeared.

"What's with him? Are you two a thing?"

"God no. He's just always up my ass. I'm not interested and he can't take a fucking hint."

"I can make him, if you want me to." Tate wiggled his eyebrows and his dark orbs sparkled mischievously.

Violet smacked his shoulder lightly and he caught her hand as she pulled away.

He didn't let go.

"No, I don't need you to take care of that. He's harmless, really. So! When are you going to tour Berkeley?"

"After New Years, when classes start again."

"Then why did you come all the way over here for the holidays?"

"To get away from my 'mother'."

Her brow wrinkled. "Why?"

His eyes hardened. "She's not very nice to me, she never has been. She's a damn drunk. And since I've been looking at schools that are across the country, things at home were getting worse. I called my aunt and she booked me the next flight here."

"What did you tell your ma?"

"That Auntie thought it would be a good idea to spend the holidays here so I could tour the school and the towns around. She talked my mom into believing it was a good idea, since it's my top choice school."

"Well good job, Auntie," Violet commented. Tate smiled, but she could see the guard up behind it. There was something he wasn't telling her.

In the background, an upbeat Christmas carol was played and Chad popped his head around the wall.

"Get up, you two! Dance!"

Violet laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, c'mon, Vi. Let's dance!"

Tate tugged her up and pulled her to the huge dining room where everyone had gathered. The furniture had been moved from the room and everyone was in the center, dancing.

They started out by the edge just bouncing around and being silly. Violet couldn't stop smiling at Tate, and her grins encouraged him to continue to act like a goofball. He pulled her further into the mass and they squished together.

The song changed to something slower, the version of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Tate had walked in on her singing at the shop.

She blushed, remembering.

"I think you sing this better," he whispered, lips by her ear.

He was so close, she was shaking slightly and praying to whatever existed in the heavens that he couldn't feel it. They swayed together; he continued to murmur to her.

"I've never told anyone what I told you about my mom. I feel so comfortable with you, even though we just met. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I'd really like it if we could be... friends."

Violet felt as if her heart had fallen out from under her dress and he stuck his shoe in it. She knew they'd just met, but their electricity was undeniable and after that kiss, hell! She thought he was gonna propose.

Though she was disappointed, more in herself for thinking that a boy she just met would want to take her out, she masked it well. Violet smiled and agreed.

Tate was thrilled.

"Great! I'm so excited. I've never had a friend before," he admitted. The song ended and Violet turned to go. People had begun dispersing and she made a beeline for the bar. Tate followed closely.

Chad was still perched in the same stool as before, making googoo eyes at the pretty boy bartender. She came to a halt beside him.

"Vi, I'll be right back, gotta locate the men's room." He winked and walked away.

She didn't hesitate to smack Chad the second Tate was gone.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Ya fucking fruitcake! He just wants to be my friend!"

Chad softened. "Oh, Vee, I'm sorry. After that kiss, I thought for sure he was

gonna ask you out."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Maybe he wants to be friends first? I mean, c'mon. You guys practically radiate sexual tension and chemistry when you're near each other."

"I met him yesterday. How do you even know that? And what fucking sexual tension?!"

Chad lowered his voice, she craned to hear him. "Uhm hello! He practically undressed you with his eyes all the times he's seen you. I WITNESSED it! Especially tonight, Vee. He looks at you like he's never seen someone more beautiful and I wish I could have someone look at me like that."

Violet was unsure. She didn't notice any of that. Maybe it was because she was looking at him the same way. Nonetheless, she stiffened and crossed her arms.

"Chad, you're ridiculous. I just met him."

"Keep saying that, Vee. You'll just be proving my 'love at first sight' theory right."

She glared, a look he's become so used to that now he just grins and kisses her cheek.

"You'll see. You're gonna come to me and tell me I was right. Give it a few weeks."

"WEEKS?!"

"Yup. He'll be in the shop every damn day you work. I can bet my life on it."

Violet glanced around and saw Tate making his way back.

"Don't bet something so insignificant," she hissed, then broke into a smile when

Tate was once again beside her.

"What's going on?" He sensed the heat between them as soon as he arrived.

"Nothing, just Chad being a fairy. As usual."

"I'm telling you, Vee. I'm always right."

"Yeah, except when it comes to your love life."

Chad mocked a wounded look. "Ouch."

Violet wandered away, back to the place she and Tate had been sitting. Her clutch was still there. She took out her phone to check the time; she couldn't seem to find a clock anywhere.

"11:34," she read.

"Do you want my number?"

Tate appeared behind her and she jumped, slightly.

"Sure." She handed the phone to him. His fingers flew across the screen, then he handed it back.

"I sent a text to myself so I can save yours."

"Kay."

Concern washed over his face. "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand, dismissing the question. "Yeah. I'm all good."

"If you say so."

At that moment, Gabe made his way to them.

"Hey, Violet! I haven't seen you all night. Is this dude keeping you from the party?"

Tate's expression turned murderous and it took Violet by surprise. Gabe, however, seemed completely unaware.

"He's not keeping me from anything, except you and your creepy advances toward me, but other than that I'm very involved in this party."

She smiled as sweetly as she could.

Gabe frowned.

"I don't get it. I've been nothing but nice to you for all this time. This guy comes along and in a day, you're all over him. What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, for one, he hasn't tried to grab my ass, which you try to do, quite often. He hasn't asked me to go watch him do stupid shit like skateboarding.

What are you, ten? We have nothing in common, he and I do. I've tried to tell you before, and I'll say it one final time so you it sinks in: I'm not into you.

When I come to work, I wanna work and then go home. I'm tired of being harassed by you. Now, please leave me be."

Rage flashed in Gabe's eyes, causing Tate to instinctively step slightly in front of Violet.

"Just leave the girl alone, man. If I hear anything about you the rest of my stay in town from her, I'll personally seek you out and give you the beating of a lifetime."

The creep turned and stalked away.

"Thanks," Violet mumbled.

"No problem," he chirped.

Just then the clock struck midnight. She turned her head toward the sound, trying to find where the chimes had come from since she couldn't locate a clock earlier.

When she looked back at him, he was in her personal space, lips almost touching hers again.

"Merry Christmas, Vi."

"Merry Christmas, Tate."

Then he gave her another kiss that took her breath away, leaving her confused and thrilled when she went home later and stared at her ceiling, unable to cease her thoughts of him.

_What am I going to do?_ She kept seeing his face in her mind, felt the push of his lips on hers and the pressure of his body close to her. She blushed slightly and snaked her hand under the sheets in the quite night.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground was covered in fresh snow and there was not a sound to be heard outside that Christmas morning. Violet sighed slightly in her sleep, in a state of almost peace. Then, it shattered. Her phone buzzed obnoxiously on her bedside table. She snapped her eyes open.  
It was a text, from Tate.

**_-Merry Christmas Vi!_**

She grumbled sleepily as she fumbled over the screen.  
**_-Merry Xmas Tate._**

**_-Did I wake you?_**

**_-Yes. Ya ruined my good dream. I don't get many of those._**

**_-What was it about?_**

She blushed. Violet dreamed of him all night. The way he'd kissed her replayed over and over while his hands roamed her body.

**_-Kicking your ass for waking me up!_**

**_\- Sleepy head! It's 11:30! Awesome dream, by the way. _**

**_-I know. Your ass is pretty nice. I enjoyed kicking it ;)_**

**_-Oh? I have a cute ass?_**

**_-Darn. Did I just tell ya that?_**

**_-You did._**

**_-Good. Now it's out in the open. If you'll excuse me, I've_********_gotta shower and then have breakfast with my parents._**

**_-Funny, I dreamed about that last night._**

**_-Having breakfast with my parents?_**

**_-No, you in the shower. Except I was there and made sure you were squeaky clean ;)_**

Violet giggled. She was always so bad at flirting, but with him it seemed easy. Tate couldn't want to be just friends if he joked with her like that and that raised her confidence.

_Maybe he didn't want to scare me off_, she considered.

**_-Ya even washed behind my ears?_**

**_-LOL yes even behind your ears._**

**_-Such a good friend, making sure I'm all clean. Was that all ya dreamed?_**

She waited.

**_-Nope, but the rest is for another time "friend". Have a nice shower, Vi ;)_**

Violet felt like a little school girl as she skipped to the bathroom and took her shower. She didn't understand how it was even possible for her to feel so giddy over someone she just met. There was no doubt that he was good looking, charming, and easy to be around, but Violet was falling hard for the darkness in his eyes, the bite in his threats to protect her, and how his kiss sucked fragments of her twisted soul from her body.

Out of habit, she touched the soft scabs on her arm while the warm water pelted down. She'd tell him her secrets when it was time, maybe he'd share his too. Violet finished up, got out, threw on a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants, and put her wet hair in a messy ponytail.  
She passed down the hall and the stairs; she could hear her parents muffled voices in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Violet announced her presence as she walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Vivien pulled her in for a hug. "You're gonna catch a cold with that wet hair."

"Mom," she wined.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl." Ben came over and joined the girls.

"Well don't squish me to death, we have gifts to open."

The parents laughed and released Violet. They all ended up in the living room and planted themselves around the small, simply decorated tree. The family exchanged gifts with smiles and laughs. Violet saved up some of her pay and tips to get her parents a weekend stay at their favorite bed and breakfast. Ben and Vivien got her a variety of things, all of which she was thankful for. After the exchange, they returned to the kitchen for their usual family breakfast. Ben normally prepared pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. This year, he added waffles to the menu.

They were getting along nicely, laughing and finally being the family Violet knew they could be. She even offered to help her parents clean up.

"So are we doing something together today?" Violet took a plate from her mother and began to dry.

"Actually, your father and I have a party to go to. A colleague of his invited us. We're leaving at four."

"Oh. That's nice."

"We'll leave money for you to order whatever you'd like." Ben tried to offer a smile.

_Great. It'll take me forever to figure out what places are open on fucking Christmas day. _

"Thanks, dad."

Violet dried the rest of the dishes in silence and retreated to her room with her gifts. So much for her parents including her in things. Once again, they disappointed her. She settled in her bed, pressed play on her dock remote, and let the music flow out.

Her gaze landed on her cellphone, right where she left it on her bedside table. Violet grabbed it and hit the home button. It was almost three o'clock. She also had another text. Chad had wished her a merry Christmas. She replied.

**_-Merry Christmas fairy!_**

She reopened her chat with Tate.

**_-Hey, you._**

His little typing bubble popped up not even a heartbeat later.

**_-Hiya, pretty!_**

**_-What are you up to?_**

**_-Nothing. Auntie went out with her friends. After making me breakfast and giving me a few gifts of course._**

**_-Sounds fun. Do ya wanna come to my house in a while? I can tell ya which bus you gotta catch and where to get off._**

**_-Sure! I'm bored as hell over here LOL_**

**_-Cool. My dad is leaving money for foods so don't worry about anything._**

**_-Okay, just tell me when to leave and how to get there._**

Violet waited a half hour before she told Tate it was okay for him to leave and how to get to her house. She threw on thick leggings, a long tee shirt, a sweater, and warm socks. Her parents left at four on the dot and as he slipped out the door, Ben handed her $40.00.

She settled on the couch and waited for Tate to arrive. Finally, she got a text.

**_-Okay, where do I go?_**

**_-Walk down the street. Make a left at the corner. I'm gonna poke my head out so you'll see me._**

Violet opened the door and looked out. Seconds later, she saw his blonde hair. Their eyes met and Tate gave her a huge smile. He jogged the rest of the way, being mindful of the snow and ice.

"Hey!" he hopped up the stairs to the doorway.

"Hiya. C'mon, it's freezing out here." She walked back into the house and he followed.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"We can listen to music and stuff in my room if ya wanna. There's TV down here and movies. Your choice."

"Music first. Then movies when we order food?"

"Sure."

Violet walked up the stairs and Tate followed close behind. When they entered her room, he broke away and poked around.

"Cool room!"

"Thanks. Took me a while to get it this way."

She grabbed her Scrabble game from a shelf and brought it over to him. His face lit up.

"You any good at that game?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We'll see about that." He shot her a wink.

They settled on the floor and started. An hour later, Violet was losing _horribly_.

"Ad to your Child and I've got Children!"

She rolled her eyes. "Very good, Tate. You can fucking spell."

He beamed. "You're just mad that you're getting your ass beat."

"Whatever." Violet pushed the bored away. Tiles flew everywhere.

"Oh, c'mon, Vi! Don't be that way." Tate crawled closer to her.

"It's a stupid game. I'm not mad."

He got in her face. "You are," he whispered.

She scowled; he leaned forward and kissed her so hard she started falling back.

His arm held her up. She was melting into him. He pulled away, both of them breathing fast.

"Friends don't kiss friends like that," she quipped breathlessly.

"Then I don't wanna be friends."

"We just met."

"I don't care."

Tate dove in for another kiss and she kissed him right back. She was needy. He gently lowered her to the floor and put himself above her; one hand supported his weight and the other running up and down her side. Violet let out a soft moan and he rewarded it by cupping her breast.

Her hips arched, he groaned at the friction between the fabrics on his cock. Violet gasped when he ground into her. She didn't think she had the ability to turn a guy like him on. His lips went to her ear.

"Let me touch you. Let me make you feel good, Violet."

Her breath hitched, the dream she had the night before flashed in her mind. She wanted this.

"Yeah. God, yeah. Touch me, Tate."

Tate pulled away from her abruptly and scooped her into his arms. He threw her on her bed. Immediately he yanked at her tights. They were off her and across the room in a matter of seconds. He joined her on the bed. She clenched her body and then shivered when his fingers ghosted over the soaking spot on her cotton panties.

"Already? Did I do that to you?" He pressed one into the spot and her hips bucked.

"Yes!"

"I wanna make you cum, Violet."

"Fuck yes, Tate. Please! I wanna cum!"

Tate went right to work, pulling her panties down and rubbing her clit with his calloused thumb.

Violet let out a loud moan and continued to raise her hips. She felt warm all over.

"Fuck!" she screamed as he slipped a finger inside. He moved in and out, all the while keeping his thumb on her clit.

"That's right, Vi. How does it feel?"

"So fucking good, Oh my _God_!"

"Are you gonna cum for me, Vi?" He added another finger, stretching her apart as she contracted over them

"Yes! Yes!"

He pounded his fingers in and out.

"Rub your clit," he commanded.

Violet's hand flew to her nub and rubbed in time with the thrusting of his fingers. It was building up, there was a warmth in her belly that started to spread down to where their hands were furiously working.

She started moaning loudly.

"Cum, Vi. Soak my fucking fingers."

She felt herself clench, the warmth burst, and a rush of liquid spill out and trail down her thighs.

"Holy _FUCK_!" She was breathing rapidly. Tate raised his fingers to his lips and sucked the shining liquid from them.

"Mmm. You taste good."

Violet blushed. "That was fucking amazing."

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Maybe after dinner I can return the favor?" She was trying to calm the redness in her cheeks.

"Maybe. As long as I get to have you for desert."

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

They laughed and he went to her bathroom to get her some toilet paper. On the way back to her bed, he picked up her leggings.

"Thanks." She took them from him. When she was all cleaned up they walked to the doorway.

"Whatcha wanna eat?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the first one to the kitchen has to call!"

She took off running and laughing with him close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

** So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with school it's insane. Anyway, here's some nice smut to make up for it! **

They found a Chinese food place that was open. While they waited for food, Tate was practically on top of her. He attacked her mouth the second they sat on the couch. Touching each other was becoming addicting, they couldn't get enough.  
Too soon the food came. _Young Frankenstein_ played during their meal. Violet couldn't stop herself from glancing over at him every few seconds. She wanted to make sure he was enjoying himself.  
A few times he tried to reach into her container of chicken to get a piece; she jabbed him with her chopsticks, then picked one up with them and fed him. He'd return the favor.  
She couldn't believe herself. She was acting like a silly little girl. These feelings she had for him disturbed her slightly. They'd just met! How is it that they were already so far into the senses of security and comfort with each other?  
The movie ended just as they were finishing the food. Together, they packed up trash and leftovers. Tate came up behind her while she was bent over in front of the fridge trying to fit things in.  
He gripped her sides and thrust into her.  
"Whoa!" She jumped upright, closed the door, and spun to face him. His hands never left her sides.  
He raised a brow "Not the 'take it from the back' kind of girl?"  
She huffed. Violet scrambled out of his grasp and ran a hand through her hair.  
"No, I'm the 'virgin' kinda girl." The laugh that followed her sentence was shaking; she was getting nervous.  
"Really? I had no idea."  
"Yeah, not really popular with the boys."  
Tate closed the space between them again and placed his hands on her hips.  
"I don't see why not, but I'm glad."  
It was her turn for her brow to raise.  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Tate planted small kisses up her throat to her ear. "Cause it means you're all mine."  
Violet moaned and her knees quaked when he started sucking on her collar bone. Tate squeezed her hips in response.  
Without warning, he lifted her and backed her into the nearest wall. Her legs wrapped his waist subconsciously; hands tangled in his soft golden curls while his dug into her ass.  
They moved against each other; lips mashing and hips crashing. Tate was growling in her mouth and she replied in mews. Their conversation turned to words when Violet couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his solid cock through his faded jeans pushing against her tights was becoming to much; she felt completely soaked in her panties.  
"I want to feel you, Tate," she breathed.  
He lowered her and the moment her feet touched the tile, she whipped him around, pushed him into the wall, and sank to her knees. Violet had never done anything like this before, but she'd read enough novels and issues of Cosmo (for the hell of it) to sort of know what to do.  
Tate watched her with such immense intensity as she pulled down his zipper and then his pants. She locked her eyes with his when she tugged the boxers down. Violet's gaze then landed on what was directly in front of her face. She grasped the base with her hand; Tate let out a small groan.  
Courage gathered, she went for it. Violet took him in her mouth and he instantly thrust forward, pushing his cock farther in. She gagged a little and he pulled back. She started bobbing back and forth on her own; Tate's head fell back and a hand gripped her hair.  
"Fuck, Vi."  
She tried different things; slight grazing of her teeth, licking, sucking hard, going deeper into her throat. Tate was breathing erratically and cursing in between. His cock pulsed in her mouth; she pulled back and Tate yanked her up by her arm.  
"Wha-"  
He lifted her again and slammed her down, back flat against the granite island. Violet hissed at the pain while he quickly rolled her tights and panties off in one motion. In a moment, he was between her legs. With a look, she nodded frantically. He was still unsure.  
"For fuck's sake, Tate! Please!"  
He kissed her, forceful but tender, then slid right in.  
"SHIT!" She screamed as he pushed her apart inside to fit.  
Tate rubbed her clit and pushed in and out slowly. The rips she felt were fading fast and waves of warmth replaced them. He could feel her relax around him and he took it as a sign to speed up. Both hands then crushed her ribs, pulling her body down to meet his hard thrusts.  
"You're so fucking tight, Vi. I can't believe how wet you are for me."  
"Fuck, Tate! Don't stop!"  
He flashed his devilish grin and went even faster. "Wouldn't dream of it," he grunted.  
Violet was contracting inside. The fire in her belly was growing rapidly; it was gonna be a big one.  
"Tate! I'm gonna fucking come!" Violet was screaming again, encouraging him to get her to the place she wanted to be. Tate didn't hold back. He wanted to come with her. Her flames exploded; head back, eyes rolled, profanities flying from her vocal chords.  
Tate pulled out and lifted her shirt as cum shot out. It was warm on her stomach and she hummed. They were both panting. Silently, he located paper towels. He dabbed the tip of his cock, returned his boxers and jeans to their rightful places, and then wiped her off. Violet laughed slightly as he did this; he smirked right back.  
She sat up and adjusted herself when he finished.  
"Can ya get my undies and tights?"  
He plucked them from the floor and handed them to her. His eyes never left her flushed face as she put them back on. When she finished, he helped her down.  
"That was so intense," he confessed, placing his forehead to hers.  
"Yeah. It was."  
They kissed again, getting lost and careless in whatever they were becoming.


	6. Chapter 6

Around eleven, they parted ways. She told him how to get home; he gave her a kiss goodbye that made her want to pull him right back over the threshold. When he was out of sight, she locked up and hurried to her room.

Violet plopped on her bed. She fumbled for the dock remote, aimed it, and pressed play. Softly "I Won't Share You" began to play. Her eyes closed as she replayed the day's events. It had been the most wonderful Christmas. All too soon, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate.

-**_I miss you already, Vi_**

A smile broke onto her face.

-_**Ya just left!**_

-_**So? I miss you. I don't like when I'm not with you. To be honest, that kind of scares me lol**_

-_**It scares me that I feel something and I met ya 3 days ago**_

-_**You think it's weird too huh? Idk maybe the whole love at first sight thing is true lol**_

"DAMNIT, CHAD!" Violet screamed to the ceiling.

-_**Maybe. I don't really believe in that stuff.**_

-_**Oh. That's cool.**_

_Great. Now he's gonna be short with me_, she mumbled silently.

-_**It just seems too surreal.**_

-_**But there's no doubt that you feel something between us?**_

-_**No, there's somethin there lol**_

-_**I wish I was already in Berkeley, just so I could make you my girlfriend.**_

She blushed.

-**_Why is you still being in high school stopping you?_**

-_**Cause I go to school in Cali. On the other side of the country. There's even a 3 hour time difference!**_

-_**So? If ya really wanted to try with me, ya would. School doesn't start back til after New Years right? **_

-_**Yea. And I'm takin an extra week vacation for Berkeley tours, my school gave me approval. Why?**_

-_**So ya got 2 weeks to see if being with me is worth it. I don't go back until the 2nd week of Jan. So I'm free before and after work.**_

Just then, his caller I.D. came up. She answered quickly.

"Yea?"

"Hi. I missed your voice."

"I missed yours too."

"So you really wanna try this?"

"Yea, Tate. Why not? We've got time to kill, no one else to hang out with, and if it doesn't work, we'll be long distance friends til ya come back in August. Then we can be regular friends."

He laughed and Violet felt her insides knot. The sound was just so comforting and deep.

"Okay. We can try this. Now, what if it works and I want you to be my girlfriend?"

"Then our long distance friendship turns to a long distance relationship and then we have a regular relationship when ya come back."

Tate's voice took on an edge of awe. "You can wait for me?"

She softened. "Of course I can."

The two spoke of scenarios and "what ifs" well into the night and early morning. By 5 am, Violet was ready to pass out.

"Tate, I'm so tired. I have work at four, I get off at nine. We can hang out then?"

"Of course, beautiful. Anything you want. I'll come get you after work. Auntie said I can use her other car. Dunno why she wouldn't let me take it today."

"She probably thought ya were gonna go get drunk somewhere," she teased.

He chuckled lowly. "Nah. She probably didn't want me getting it stuck in the snow."

Violet clicked her tongue. "That's right. You're not used to these conditions. I'm surprised ya even know what the white shit on the ground is even called."

"Ha! Nice one. Go to bed, Vi."

"Big baby. Okay. Goodnight, Tate."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams. Text me when you get up, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone on the table, set the alarm, and succumbed to the pulling fatigue at the corners of her mind.

Violet woke around noon, just an hour before her alarm was set for. She turned it off and shuffled to her bathroom.

She mulled over her conversation with Tate. She was excited that this boy, she had just met, was so set on this strange connection.

Violet was also happy with the fact he wanted to act on the feelings they both shared. While she let the warm water run over her, she realized that they could actually end up in a relationship. That scared and thrilled her all at once.

She texted him on her way to work. She felt like an idiot for smiling down at her phone. When she got to the shop, Gabe was outside taking a smoke break.

He blew his exhale at her. "Hey, Violet."

"Gabe."

"Could we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I need to go in and start my shift."

Violet pushed passed him and into the coffee shop. She waved to Chad as she walked to the back. After hanging her coat and punching in, the doorway was blocked by Gabe when she turned around.

"Dude. Move."

"Violet, let me take ya out after work."

"No. You should go home now."

"C'mon. Do something with me tonight."

"I'm busy."

"Liar."

Her honey eyes iced. "I have plans already," she huffed.

"With who? We both know your only friend is Chad and he already told me he's going right home after shift."

"I have plans with Tate."

Gabe became rigid. "That kid? He doesn't even know ya. What are ya doin hangin out with him?"

"I like him! What do ya care?"

"Cause I like ya!"

"BUT I DONT LIKE YA BACK! WHY CAN'T YA GET THAT I AM NOT INTERESTED? EVEN AFTER I SAID SOMETHING TO YA AT THE PARTY, YOU'RE STILL TRYIN. STOP TRYIN!"

Violet took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and continued. "I need to go out there and help Chad. Please move out of the way."

Rage written on his face, he stepped to the side, allowing her to pass. Chad noticed her flustered expression.

"Ya okay, Vee?

"Yea. Fine."

Gabe came out from the back and stormed from the shop. She didn't speak to Chad for the rest of the shift.

At quarter to nine, Violet heard the bell above the door charm and she whipped around.

Tate was giving her that smile of his and she couldn't help but give him one in return.

"Hey, you." He walked up to the counter.

She blushed when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hi. Coffee?"

"Yes please, beautiful."

Violet went and poured his cup. "Ya know, there are other things besides black with sugar."

He took the hot cup from her and gave her his two dollars. "I know, but I like to have a regular thing."

She laughed slightly and met his eyes. "I guess so."

Chad interrupted their gazing at each other. "Vee, if ya wanna go now, I can count and lock up. I'll punch out for ya too."

"Really? I can help ya."

"No! Go! Have fun!"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks! I owe ya."

"Yea, yea. Always," he laughed.

Violet ran to the back to grab her coat, and slipped it on as she made her way to the front door.

"Bye, Chad!"

"Have fun!"

Tate and Violet slipped into the night air holding hands.

"Where you wanna go?"

"I'm starvin."

He raised a brow. "In the mood for anything particular?"

"Not really."

His expression turned mischievous. "Good. Follow me!"

He pulled her toward the only car parked outside the shop.

"Where are ya takin me? Ya don't even know your way around!" she laughed.

"Auntie gave me tips and directions. I know where to go."

And with that, they got in the car and Tate took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the long wait; this is why I try to stay away from multiple chapter stories haha! I also would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews, I adore you all! Happy reading!**

* * *

He took her to a pizza place that his aunt had suggested; it happened to be her favorite.

"So, what's on the agenda?"

"Figured we could just drive around and you could point stuff out to me. Shops are pretty much closed right now, I noticed."

"Yeah, the places around here close around nine until after the New Year. I'm off tomorrow; we could really go wandering around."

"Okay, I'd like that." He smiled at her with a mouth full of cheese.

She giggled and finished up her slice.

When they got back in the car, Violet directed him around the city to all her favorite places. Tate couldn't stop himself from smiling at her light, happy chatter and bright eyes.

They made a list of all the shops they were going to visit the following day as he drove her home. He had her laughing; telling her stories about things he'd done when he was at home and she in return told him stories of things she's done at school.

"No you didn't, Vi. I don't believe you."

She turned to face him. "I did so! I got detention for a week!"

"Oh wow! Detention! You're such a dork. Freshman year I got back at a senior and got suspended for two weeks."

"What'd ya do?"

Tate glanced at her before turning back to the road in front of them and grinned. "I snuck in the locker room and caught him jerking off to a motivational poster and snapped a picture with my awesome camera that I used to always carry with me. I got the picture developed and made a ton of prints and put them in everyone's lockers. The best part about it was the fact that the poster was of a guy with like crazy abs and a jockstrap on. His girlfriend dumped him, everyone made fun of him, and I got suspended for it."

"How'd they know it was you?"

"I confessed."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted him to know it was me who ruined his life."

"Damn, Tate, that's actually fucked up," she laughed.

He smiled again and shrugged. "I guess I am."

She stared at him hard; he felt it.

Suddenly, he turned and went down a very dark path in the trees. He shut off the car.

She raised a brow; he could see her expression in the faint moonlight.

"Get in the back."

"What?"

"Get in the back, Violet. I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion."

"Wait, what? Right here?"

"Yes."

"Did me telling you you're fucked up turn you on?"

"Yes."

She smiled so wide and that's when she realized she was as fucked up as he was.

Violet scrambled out of her seat belt and into the back seat of the hummer; he followed suit. Bottoms disappeared and a condom was pulled from a pocket; he sat and pulled her on top of him. Tate tugged her down onto him and mercilessly slammed into her repeatedly.

"Oh my _GOD_, Tate!"

"Fuck, Violet, you're so fucking tight."

She threw her head back and let him have his way with her.

"Touch yourself, Violet." His voice was so serious and firm that she shivered at the command.

She placed her hand between them and rubbed at her throbbing clit.

He continued to thrust into her as hard as he could. Finally, she felt it in her belly.

"Tate! I'm gonna!"

"Cum, baby. Cum for me."

"FUCK!"

Wetness leaked from her. Tate groaned at the feeling, pulled her hands away, and held them behind her back. He pulled her forward and went as fast as he could; helping her ride out her orgasm and get him even closer to his.

"Tate! I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it with me, baby. Cum with me."

Seconds later she screamed and he let it all go. He held her and placed soft kisses on her neck.

She sat back and looked at him.

The light was making her pale skin glow; her hair was covering her face slightly and her eyes were shining. Tate was in complete awe.

"You're beautiful, Violet."

"Why?"

"Because you are? I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Her sarcastic chuckle made him frown.

"I'm sure, Tate."

They untangled themselves and put their pants back on. Tate disposed of the condom in an abandoned Coke bottle and made a mental note to take it in the house to throw it away.

He got back into the driver's seat after she settled in the passenger side. He had them back on the road in minutes.

"Why don't you believe that I think you're beautiful?"

"Cause I'm not."

"You are, Vi. Watch. I'm going to prove it to you before I go back home."

A slight smile graced her lips and the rest of the car ride was silent.

They finally pulled up to her house.

"Thanks for the ride. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yup, I'll be here at eleven?"

"Sure. I'll see ya then. Call me when ya get to your aunts?"

"Why?"

"So I know you're okay."

He felt his heart twinge a little and Violet blushed.

"Alright, I'll call."

She turned and hurried into her house; he didn't drive away until she was inside. Violet felt warm. She cared so much about him and she wanted them to work.

"Hi, honey."

"Oh! Ma, ya scared the crap outta me!"

Vivien laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Where were ya?"

"Oh, I was with my friend, Tate. The boy I was talking to at the party?"

"He's a cutie."

"Ma!" Violet was blushing again.

"Are you goin out with him tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good! Bring him in when he gets here."

_GREAT! SHE WANTS TO MEET HIM._ She struggled not to roll her eyes at her mother.

"Fine, I'll bring him in, but only for a minute! I'm tryin to show him around. He's going to Berkeley in the fall."

"Ah, so. He's gonna be around, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda excited," she confessed.

The older woman smiled at her daughter. "I'm happy you're excited. He makes you blush and smile. Those are good signs."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, hon. Goodnight."

"Night, Ma."

She hurried up the stairs and shut herself in. After changing into pajamas, she flopped onto her bed.

_Why do I like him so much? Is it his smile? Maybe it's the fact that I just lose myself in his eyes. Or, maybe I'm just a stupid, hormonal, lonely girl. What the hell is wrong with me? _

Violet sat up. "What the hell," she sighed.

Finally, her phone buzzed. "Hey."

"I'm home."

"Good."

"Vi? Are you okay?"

She sighed again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to figure out why ya have me feeling so girly and giddy all the damn time."

He chuckled and she could almost see the huge grin on his face in her mind. "I get you giddy?"

"Yes, Tate. Shut up."

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

Her face got even redder. "Whatever."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Night, Tate."

They dreamed of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated; major writer's block and also I've been getting crazy hours a work. This is why I try not to do multiple chapter stories. This is kind of a filler until I can get a good enough idea of where to really go with this; my original plan was lame. Anyways, I'm really gonna try to up date this and my other story more often. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tate arrived promptly at ten. He sent Violet a quick text to let her know he was outside.

_**-Can you come in?**_

He grinned, thinking like any normal teenage boy, and hurried to get up the walkway.

Two quick raps and the door was opened to reveal a nervous looking Violet.

"Good morning."

"Hey. Come in. My mom wants to meet ya."

Cold fear washed over Tate; he had been completely wrong. She turned away and he followed her into the house, closing the door behind him.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Vivien was seated at the island with a mug in her hands.

"Ah, you're the boy making my daughter blush. Good morning, Tate."

"H-hello, Mrs. Harmon."

"So! Where are you two headed off to?"

Violet stepped in. "Downtown, I'm gonna show him all the good places to shop and visit."

"Sounds like fun! Have a good time! Violet, honey, your father and I have a dinner to go to tonight so eat while you're out."

"Alright."

The two teens said their goodbyes to the kind older woman and were on their way to town.

Violet suggested they park in a lot and walk around. She showed him all her favorite shops, most of them held antiques, books, and vintage clothes. They kept their distance from the coffee shop. She let him do some exploring on his own; allowing him to drag her into more modern stores that she didn't usually go into.

"Are you hungry yet?"

Violet shook her head. "I wanna go to this one store first."

He walked beside her, managing to tangle her fingers with his. The store was down a small street. She hurried inside; a bell announced their presence. An old woman looked up from her newspaper and nodded in greeting.

Violet browsed the front of the place, its walls lined with old texts. Then, she headed through a doorway. Tate watched her intensely; he was totally mesmerized by the way she moved about and looked through racks of clothes from other times.

While she piled a few things over her arm, he made his way to a glass case. He spotted a ring; it was silver and looked to be two snaked tangled with each other. He went back to the front of the store.

"Excuse me? I'd like to buy a ring you have back there in the case."

The old woman got up and he pointed when they reached the display. The old woman took it out for him and they returned to the front to pay.

Violet came up moments later with a jumper, two cardigans, and a dress.

"Put them up there," Tate instructed.

"But-"

"Just put them up there."

He paid for the ring and her clothes. As they walked out, he tried to fit it on his ring finger and frowned when it was too big to stay put. It ended up on his thumb. She eyed him curiously.

"Didn't know you were a ring guy."

He shrugged. "I thought it was cool looking."

They ended up at a quiet little café for a light dinner. It was dark when they were on their way back to Violet's house.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Dunno, whatever I pull out first I guess."

He parked on the street and they went inside. They blew through three movies. As the credits to the last one rolled, the front door opened.

Tate jumped a bit, but Violet patted his knee. They were sitting beside each other on the couch; his arm around her shoulder.

Her parents greeted them.

"Hello, kids," Vivien chirped.

Tate stood up and went to go shake Ben's hand. "Hello, Mr. Harmon, I'm Tate."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. You're a friend of Violet's?

"Yes, sir."

"Very nice. Well, I've got an early day tomorrow so I bid you all goodnight."

Without another word, Ben headed upstairs.

Vivien gave Tate a reassuring smile. "He likes you!"

The boy laughed nervously.

"Not too much longer, kids. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ma. Goodnight."

They were alone again.

"I should head out then."

"If you say so."

She walked him to the door.

"Vi, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I don't know how we ended up with this crazy connection, but I'm glad we did. Can I pick you up from work tomorrow?"

"Sure. I get off at-"

"Nine. I know."

He leaned in to kiss her; she met him halfway. His arms wrapped around her and she melted into his body.

"I'll see you then," he whispered after he reluctantly released her lips.

"I can't wait."

"I'll dream of you, beautiful."

She smiled. "You're so corny."

"You like it."

After another mind blowing kiss, he left; she locked up after him and went up to her room.

"God, this boy," she groaned, stripping off her clothes and falling into bed.


End file.
